Les Liens Maudits
by DGM-medieval
Summary: Les 75ème Hunger Games ont commencé et les nouveaux tributs vont rentrer dans l'arène pour s'affronter dans un combat à mort. A 16 ans, Laïla Sanders est tirée pour être le tribut féminin du District Douze. Elle n'a qu'une seule idée en tête: survivre au Hunger Games et retrouver son frère. Que se passera-t-il quand elle rencontrera le tribut homme du District Deux, Aksel Dwayne?


**Résumé complet: _Les 75ème Hunger Games ont commencé et vingt-quatre nouveaux tributs vont rentrer dans l'arène pour s'affronter dans un combat à mort jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul survivant qui recevra la gloire et l'argent. _**

**_A 16 ans, Laïla Sanders est tirée pour être le tribut féminin du District Douze et se voit forcée de faire équipe avec Noa Hotkins, 17 ans, son pire ennemi depuis plusieurs années déjà et avec qui elle en verra de toutes les couleurs. Mais Laïla n'a qu'une seule idée en tête: survivre à ces Hunger Games mais aussi retrouver son frère, Aksel, avec qui elle a été séparée depuis onze ans et dont elle n'a plus eu la moindre nouvelle depuis._**

**_Alors que se passera-t-il quand elle rencontrera le tribut homme du District Deux, Aksel Dwayne? Comment les deux jeunes gens réagiront lorsqu'ils comprendront que le lien qui les unissait est bien plus fort qu'ils ne le croyaient? Surtout en sachant que les Juges feront tout pour empêcher le retour des amants maudits._**

**Il s'agit de ma toute première fiction sur Hunger Games et cela faisait un moment déjà que j'étais dessus. L'histoire ne concerne pas les tomes 2 et 3 mais on retrouve les personnages de Suzanne Collins ainsi que mes propres personnages dont je suis plutôt fière. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Ah et au fait, ne vous attendez pas à de la romance dans ma fiction, ça sera surtout de l'amitié et de l'amour fraternel, rien de plus (au cas où l'idée des amants maudits et du lien entre mes deux tributs vous perturbe).  
**

**Prologue - Rêves d'enfant:**

* * *

_Encore une fois, je suis partie de la maison en pleurs, dès que le bain de sang commençait, que je voyais les vingt-quatre tributs s'entretuaient pour avoir ne serait ce qu'un sac et une arme, je ne trouvais rien de mieux que de m'enfuir. A force du temps, mes parents avaient compris que cela ne servait à rien de me retenir, qu'il valait mieux qu'ils me laissent sortir plutôt que de me forcer à regarder le spectacle humain qui s'affichait tous les ans, sans que personne ne puisse changer quoi que ce soit. Après tout, qu'est ce qu'un district pauvre comme celui dans lequel je vis pourrait faire contre les Pacificateurs envoyés par le Capitole dans le but de nous arrêter si jamais il y avait un soupçon de révolte parmi les habitants? Eh puis, si vraiment on voulait faire cesser ses massacres quotidiens, on aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps, on n'aurait pas attendu près de soixante-quatre ans après la révolte des Districts et la destruction du District Treize. Oui, rien n'avait changé depuis tout ce temps et même moi, qui était plus que révoltée par ce qu'on nous forçait à voir, j'étais tout simplement faible et je crois bien que personne ne m'écouterait vraiment aussi donc à quoi bon..._

_Je m'appelle Laïla Sanders, j'ai cinq ans, j'habite dans le District Douze et le bain de sang des Soixante-Quatrième Hunger Games a commencé tout juste, me forçant à partir car même si c'était la deuxième fois que je les regardais, mes parents m'avaient suffisamment expliquée ce que tout cela signifiait et il était hors de question que j'en vois davantage. En temps normal, lorsque cela n'allait pas, je partais me réfugier dans ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que ma crise de larmes passe mais pas aujourd'hui mais j'étais au moins sûre d'une chose: comme à chaque fois, ce ne sont pas mes parents qui viendront pour me consoler mais Aksel. Après tout, il avait le même âge que moi quand il a assisté à ses premiers Hunger Games et il est bien plus fort que moi mentalement, il a donc su encaisser les scènes à venir bien mieux que moi. Par moment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me traiter de faible car si je fléchissais rien que par ce spectacle monstrueux, qu'en est il des familles qui ont vu leurs enfants mourir dans l'arène, sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour les sauver? J'étais mal placée pour me mettre dans cet état là et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à me résigner que je devais laisser les choses se faire ainsi, que rien ne changera._

_Avec des pensées pareilles, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où je me sentirais bien: le Pré. Ma maison se situant près du Centre-ville, il me faudrait un certain temps pour l'atteindre et d'ici là, je me serai peut être calmée un peu. Je me mis alors à courir, mes yeux encore remplis de larmes mais je m'en moquais, tout comme je me moquais des regards que les habitants pouvaient lancer sur moi. Après tout, j'étais issue d'une famille modeste, la petite bourgeoisie du District Douze, et je n'étais pas toujours très bien vue par les gens, même si j'étais une enfant gentille et serviable, il y avait une seule chose qui faisait tâche dans le décor: mon père. En effet, et j'ai su tout cela uniquement en écoutant les commérages de certaines femmes, que mon père, Mathys Dwayne, était un ancien gagnant des Hunger Games, les Cinquante et Unième plus précisément, tout juste un an après la victoire de Haymitch Abernathy du District Douze. Mais si ce n'était que cela, je ne m'en serais pas trop formalisée mais quand j'ai compris qu'il était un gagnant du District Deux, je ne comprenais plus rien: que faisait-il ici, dans le District le plus pauvre de Panem, alors qu'il venait d'un des plus riches? Même ma mère ne m'a rien dit, ce jour là..._

_J'ai compris plus tard que pendant la Tournée des Vainqueurs, en passant par le District Douze, il était partie s'excuser auprès d'une famille, montrant combien il était désolé d'avoir tué un de leurs enfants. Si les parents n'avaient pas cru un mot de ce qu'il disait, ce n'était pas le cas de leur fille Enola Sanders, ma mère, qui voyait combien il était sincère et désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait dans l'arène, elle accepta ses excuses même si elle ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir ôté la vie à son petit frère de douze ans. Malgré mon jeune âge, il y avait des choses que je comprenais parfaitement et je ne croyais pas un seul instant que ma mère ait vraiment éprouvé de la colère contre mon père, elle l'aimait trop, cela se voyait dans ses yeux et ceux de mon père brillaient avec cette même intensité. Tout en repensant à cela, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais déjà en vue du grillage électrique qui séparait le District du Pré, ce qui me fit ralentir l'allure, bien que ce que j'éprouvais encore ne m'avait pas quittée un instant. Je n'entendis pas le moindre bourdonnement venant des fils de fer, il n'y avait pas d'électricité comme d'habitude, il ne me fut donc pas difficile de passer sous le grillage, par le trou béant que l'on voyait facilement et le fait d'être petite et frêle était parfois un grand avantage._

_A présent, je courrais dans l'herbe verte jusqu'aux premiers arbres et dès que j'en aperçus un qui n'était pas trop haut et que je pouvais grimper sans soucis, je m'arrêtais et commençais alors mon ascension. Je finis par m'asseoir sur une branche assez grande pour que je ne tombe pas et qui supporterait mon poids et lorsqu'enfin je pus m'installer, je cachais à nouveau mon visage entre mes mains et je me remis à pleurer. Combien d'autres personnes devront mourir avant que le Capitole ne soit satisfait? Combien de temps les gens vont rester ainsi à laisser ces personnes jouer avec la vie des enfants qu'ils envoient ensuite dans une arène pour se tuer? Et moi qui n'ai aucune envie d'être tirée au sort, de finir dans cette arène et mourir comme les autres...je ne veux pas que l'on me force à tuer, même pour ma survie, je ne pourrai pas faire ça..._

_" Laïla! Laïla, où es tu? "_

_Cette voix, je la reconnaitrai entre toutes et je ne tardai pas à sécher le plus vite possible mes larmes, bien que mes yeux doivent être rouges maintenant et il allait encore s'alarmer en me voyant dans cet état._

_" Je suis là, Aksel!, criai-je alors que je le distinguais enfin. "_

_Je descendis de l'arbre pendant que j'entendais les pas de mon frère s'approcher de l'endroit où je m'étais perchée et à peine ai je touché le sol que je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi, sans que je ne m'y oppose le moins du monde. Je n'avais juste pas envie qu'il voit l'état dans lequel j'étais._

_" Bon sang, Laïla, tu ne dois pas partir comme ça! Je me suis inquiété dès que je t'ai vu partir en courant de la maison et vu le jour qu'on est aujourd'hui, je ne dois pas beaucoup réfléchir pour savoir ce qui ne va pas..., me dit il d'une voix un peu sinistre._

_-Je pouvais pas y rester, Aksel, je pouvais pas voir ça et attendre que les choses passent. Et puis, je serai pas allée bien loin, tu sais, vu que tu as su me retrouver rapidement, tentais-je de le rassurer._

_-Je ne veux pas le savoir! Je dois te protéger Laïla et comment veux tu que je remplisse mon rôle si tu t'enfuis comme ça?! "_

_Je n'osais pas fixer les yeux bleus d'Aksel, je ne voulais pas voir l'affolement que je pouvais déjà percevoir dans sa voix mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant: je n'avais que cinq ans, il en avait six et déjà, il se comportait comme un homme...ou plutôt comme le grand frère protecteur qu'il était avec moi. Finalement, je trouvai le courage de le fixer et là encore, je ne pouvais que distinguer notre différence physique à tout les deux. J'étais petite et menue, avec mes cheveux bruns et mes yeux verts tandis qu'Aksel était un peu plus grand que moi et était déjà fort et robuste, avec ses courts cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleu clair. Physiquement, je tenais plus de mon père que de ma mère, de même pour mon frère, qui ressemblait à maman, mais c'était le caractère qui faisait la différence entre nous: j'avais la douceur et la patience de ma mère tandis qu'Aksel avait plutôt le caractère fougueux et protecteur de notre père. Nous somme pourtant très liés et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que l'on nous voit ensemble et c'est ce qui me rassurait chez Aksel: sa présence à mes côtés, même quand ça ne va pas._

_Même si mes yeux rougis ne lui avaient pas échappé, il ne dit rien, se contentant de me prendre la main et de m'amener ailleurs, on ne retournerait pas au District directement, on passera d'abord un moment seul à seul, comme à chaque fois. Après quelques minutes de marche, on finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, éclairés par le soleil de la journée alors que pendant ce temps là, d'autres personnes étaient en train de lutter pour survivre..._

_" Tu n'aurais pas dû regarder, Laïla, commença mon frère._

_-Et qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre? Je ne savais pas ce que c'était malgré les descriptions que papa et maman nous ont faits des Hunger Games. Mais je n'avais pas mesuré que les choses se passeraient à ce point là... Pourquoi les gens ne font rien pour arrêter ça?_

_-Que veux tu qu'ils fassent? N'oublie pas qu'il y a soixante quatre ans, les Districts ont perdu en cherchant à se révolter, je ne suis pas sur que les habitants encaisseraient une seconde défaite._

_-Peut être mais je ne crois pas qu'ils voudraient que les choses durent ainsi..., fis-je remarquer._

_-On ne peut rien faire Laïla et tu le sais bien et si jamais en grandissant, on se retrouvait dans ces Jeux..._

_-Alors je montrerai aux Districts et au Capitole que je n'en pourrai plus de la manière dont on est traité et que si les gens veulent vraiment la liberté, ils doivent se battre. Et dans le pire des cas, je mourrais donc qu'est ce que ça va changer?, répliquai-je. "_

_Il y eut un moment de flottement entre Aksel et moi durant lequel aucun de nous deux ne prononça la moindre parole. En réalité, même si je parlais avec mon assurance de petite fille, j'avais vraiment peur, peur de participer aux Hunger Games, peur de devoir tuer pour satisfaire un public et survivre, peur de mourir sans avoir eu l'occasion de voir mes parents et mon frère pour la dernière fois. Je sentis alors Aksel passer un bras sur mes épaules avant de me rapprocher de lui puis il déclara:_

_" Si tu dois finir dans une des arènes du Capitole, alors je serai avec toi pour m'assurer que tu sois toujours en vie et que personne ne te fasse du mal._

_-Tu sais que c'est impossible et puis, je ne voudrais pas que les choses se règlent entre toi et moi, répondis-je en le regardant._

_-Et moi je supporterai pas l'idée de te perdre dans les Hunger Games. Donc, tu peux être sûre d'une chose: si tu devais être un tribut du District Douze, je me porterai volontaire pour être à tes côtés et te protéger, même au péril de ma vie. Et si jamais on devait se retrouver en final, rien que nous deux...je choisirais de mourir pour que tu puisses gagner car tu ne mériterais pas d'avoir vécu toutes ces horreurs. "_

_Il avait prononcé ces mots comme il prononcerait un serment et je sus que peu importe que je sois contre l'idée qu'il se sacrifie pour moi ou non, c'est ce qu'il fera et j'avais au moins appris une chose depuis ma venue au monde: chez les Sanders, on tient toujours ses promesses..._

Encore ce rêve, le même depuis près de onze ans, depuis qu'Aksel est parti avec mon père, depuis que je suis restée seule avec ma mère dans le District Douze alors que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont partis. Mais je savais qu'aujourd'hui allait être un grand jour, comme tous les ans et cela depuis que j'ai découvert les Hunger Games et les horreurs du Capitole. Je m'appelle Laïla Sanders, j'ai seize ans, je vis dans le District Douze et aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de la Moisson pour les Soixante Quinzième Hunger Games. Puisse le sort m'être favorable...


End file.
